Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 16
Route 7 Once you've cleared Kiawe's trial, head back to . You'll now be able to get the to open the way to —but before you do, you run into a jolly fellow wearing a straw hat. This is Mohn, the caretaker of Poké Pelago. Poké Pelago is a paradise for the Pokémon in your Boxes. Mohn hopes you consider checking out Poké Pelago at once, to plant Berries or collect Poké Beans. After the conversation, talk to the Trial Guide to open the gates. You'll be walking through the Dividing Peak Tunnel. Dividing Peak Tunnel Dividing Peak Tunnel is the tunnel connecting to . It's a straight line, so you don't have to worry about getting lost—just hop on Tauros and charge right through. The only surprise you'll find here after your first visit are the shadows that turn out to be camouflaging themselves in the low light of the tunnel. You can also run into that you can chase on Tauros. Near the exit of Dividing Peak Tunnel, you'll run into the Ultra Recon Squad. It seems their travels are following your own island challenge, and now they're looking to get help from a certain scientist for some mysterious objective. They'll head on their way after a brief exchange, and you'll be able to press onward to . Route 8 Exit Dividing Peak Tunnel, and you'll be on . This route circles around the north side of Akala Island, and you'll find lots of Trainers enjoying the view and atmosphere. There's lots to discover here, so be sure to give the area a good exploration before moving on. Just past the Aether Base, you'll run into the Ultra Recon Squad again, plus the very man they were trying to meet: Colress. Colress will give you , which may be helpful for your next trial. When you're done chatting, continue along Route 8. If you go north down the path you can find a Fishing Spot and a hidden . Go back and head left. Talk to the boy and his father, and if you show them a / , the boy will give you a . You'll be able to catch it in Lush Jungle after finishing Mallow's trial. On the left of the Aether Base building is a . Inside the Aether Base, speak to the woman and she'll ask you to catch a . This unusual Pokémon only appears as an SOS ally in Lush Jungle, but only when it's raining. If you show her a Goomy, she'll reward you with 5,000. Talk to the other girl, and if you have a with you, you can feed it to the . The girl will ask you to come back tomorrow. The next time you come back, you can offer to protect the Vulpix while it plays outside. The next time you visit, the Aether Foundation employee will take Vulpix to the snowy mountain that it loves. Go north through the grass by the Aether Base. At the end of the path, you can find a trainer. |} Next to her is a . Keep on walking to be challenged by another trainer on the hill. |} Grab the on the ground to the west of the , then go through the grass on the south to find a . Walking up the raised area that the Rising Star is standing on, use Stoutland Search to find a hidden , below the grass. Further on you'll find a Berry pile which can give you the following berries: South of the Berry pile, another Rising Star is waiting to battle you. |} Go left and northeast of her to find an . Go back and left to battle a . |} Take the side path to the southeast, where you'll find the Fossil Restoration Center in the form of a trailer. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden in the box on the right of the trailer, and walk behind the trailer for a . There's also a to the right of the trailer. You can talk to the man in front of the trailer about his dream to make a park filled with Pokémon revived from Fossils. There's not much else to do here for now. However, keep the Fossil Restoration Center place in mind if you ever happen to acquire any Fossils. Go back to the main road and follow it south to find a Pokémon Center. You'll briefly encounter Hau here as well. Inside the Pokémon Center, the clerk on the right at the Poké Mart sells special Poké Balls and battle items. Left Cashier= |-| Right Cashier= The here will trade you an for your . It is nicknamed "Arbo." Right outside the Pokémon Center, you'll notice a hanging around. He'll want to battle you. |} A will give you a after defeating him. To the left of the Pokémon Center, you will find the Roadside Motel. Behind the first door you'll find the reception area, where there is a vending machine. The lady behind the counter tells you that a Team Skull member is residing two doors down. Investigating the room reveals that it's Gladion. All he says is to "get out." Off to the left side of the motel is a narrow path, which leads to a and a . |} In the parking lot is another Golfer. |} You find a side path to the southwest. Continue along the path to enter a rocky area where you will notice a . Don't approach it, as it will run as soon as it sees you. If you want it, you'll have to chase it with Tauros. Keep walking west and use Lapras Paddle to surf on the water. Here you will also find some fishing spots. There's also a little island, where two people are training. Approach them and they will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} Surf southwest of them to find a . If you've defeated all the trainers along the way, go back to the start of the route to battle the . |} After you have defeated her, she will reward you with . There is nothing more to explore in this area. Continue onward to the Lush Jungle and Mallow's trial. Lush Jungle Filled with tall grass and crawling with wild Pokémon, Lush Jungle is an excellent place to forage for delicious ingredients. Like Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle experiences quite regular weather patterns, and you may find the following weather forecast useful on future visits. Right after you enter Lush Jungle, you'll see Mallow waiting for you. Agree to start her trial if you're ready, and she'll task you with helping her construct her signature dish—the Super Mallow Special. Mallow's Trial Mallow hands you a to help you carry everything. For Mallow's trial, you'll have to help gather ingredients in the various parts of Lush Jungle that Mallow leads you to. Sounds simple enough. The catch is that if you happen to gather the natural bounty that any of the native Pokémon also feed on, they'll come attack you—one right after another—before you have to face the Totem Pokémon of this area. If you pay close attention to the messages in each area, though, you'll be on the right track to cook up a successful trial. Your first task is to find a . Mallow will take you to an area with three trees that have a sparkly area underneath. Investigate any one of them and you'll find a —but as Mallow warns you, the that live here also love sweet Berries. If you want to avoid trouble later on, get the Berry from the tree dripping with sour sap. Grab the just east of it. Your next step is to find some . This time, you'll find yourself in an area with lots of flowering shrubs. You can find Honey on any of them, but be warned—Honey attracts more than just trial-goers. If you take Honey from a bush with lots of flowers, you might have to deal with a Pokémon coming to reclaim its lunch later. You can also find Kiawe in this area. Go to the north area to find a . Go left and check on the tree to crawl under it and grab . Crawl back under and go southeast. Search on Stoutland to find a hidden in the short patch of grass. Stay on Stoutland and go east to find a hidden . You'll also find the Moss Rock in this area, allowing to evolve into when leveled up in the north area. Eevee will evolve into a different Eeveelution in other areas of Lush Jungle. The third and final ingredient is a , which you'll find in an area with a bunch of —and one tree that looks like a Sudowoodo. Identify the tree that really is just a tree and collect the from there if you don't want an angry Sudowoodo coming to attack you later. Go east to find an . Go right and down and you'll find Lana. Near her is a hidden . Depending on your choices, you might have to face one, two, three—or none at all—of the following Pokémon in battle before the Totem Pokémon comes to challenge your team. Once you've added all the ingredients, the Totem Pokémon, , will appear. Amazed at how you bested her trial, Mallow hands you and ten s. Professor Kukui also appears to congratulate you. He hands you , and invites you to visit the Dimensional Research Lab back in Heahea City. Now that you've cleared Mallow's trial, head back into Lush Jungle if you want to catch some new Pokémon. After you're done exploring Lush Jungle, exit the jungle and go south to the upper part of Route 5. Route 5 The first thing you can find is a hidden by a large rock. Further on, there are Pokémon dens, where wild will hide in dust clouds and then jump out to battle you. Jump off the first ledge and go the second den on the west to find a hidden . Walking southwest of the dens (don't jump off the second ledge yet), you can battle a Youngster. |} Continue walking behind the Pokémon Center. There is a patch of grass where you can find some Pokémon. West of the grass is another Trainer to battle. |} South of her is a . Walk back east to battle a Hiker. |} In the rocky area east of the Hiker, you can pick up a on a ledge. Walking along a narrow path on the south will allow you to find . Now either keep walking south through Paniola Ranch and to reach Heahea City again, or use Charizard Glide to go there. Go to the Dimensional Research Lab to meet up with . Heahea City Dimensional Research Lab Head for the Dimensional Research Lab when you reach Heahea City, and you'll find Lillie outside, pretending to be a Trainer. Perhaps you're opening her eyes to the possibilities of Pokémon training? Pick up the outside, and a on the east side of the building. Enter the building and take the elevator upstairs. will introduce his wife, Professor Burnet, a brilliant researcher whom you might recognize from Pokémon Dream Radar, where she was investigating a dimensional space known as the Interdream Zone. Her strong background in the studies of different dimensions has brought her here to Alola, where local tales of so-called Ultra Wormholes appearing in the sky have piqued her interest. It's said that fearsome creatures appear from these Ultra Wormholes. Intent on unraveling the mystery surrounding these Ultra Wormholes, Burnet has set up the Dimensional Research Lab, where she and her colleagues work at studying and recording the known relationships between Pokémon and different dimensions. Behind Burnet's desk is another . Talk to Lillie to learn more about her past with Nebby, then speak with Kukui, who's excited about your upcoming grand trial. Kukui advises you to head south through Diglett's Tunnel next. Talk to the closest to the elevator. If you've used Battle Boxes, he'll give you a . If you haven't, he'll tell you how to use them. Now that southern part of Heahea City has opened up, so go there and into Diglett's Tunnel. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon